


Someone Borrowed, Someone Blue

by LuckLuster



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Puns, Dreams and Nightmares, Eventual Fluff, F/F, F/M, Female Frisk, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Inexperienced Author Plz forgiv, Older Frisk, Possible smut, Profanity, Reader Is Not Frisk, Skeletons In The Closet, Some Minor Bloody Stuff, Timey Wimey Mumbo Jumbo, domestic stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckLuster/pseuds/LuckLuster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be a warm day in Snowdin before you let your guard down around the kid. (Your previous self made sure of that.)<br/>...But what exactly you were supposed to be keeping an eyesocket out for, you had no idea.<br/>Maybe you had been mistaken? ...nah.<br/>Maybe it was some kind of inter-dimensional prank across time and space? You wouldn't put it past you.</p><p>Or maybe you're just too boneheaded to see what's right in front of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Borrowed, Someone Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally never written fanfiction before in my life and the last time I wrote an actual story of any kind was probably like 5+ years ago in school so
> 
> ENJOY!!!!!!!!!

The sound of someone loudly tromping up the stairs drags you out of sleep.  
You briefly consider pretending you're not here. Maybe you could just not respond and-

The door suddenly bursts open so hard, the room vibrates.. Why oh why did you give Papyrus that spare key?

"SANS!!! GET OUT OF BED, LAZYBONES!!"  


You muster the energy to casually roll off of your mattress, toppling over to lay face down on the floor instead.  
Papyrus squints daggers at you, clearly dissatisfied with your clever solution.  


"BROTHER, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE AT YOUR POST AN HOUR AGO! AND AS A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD, IT IS ONE OF _MY_ MANY DUTIES TO MAKE SURE YOU ARE DOING _YOUR_ DUTY!"

You turned your head to look at him, a familiar grin plastered on your face.  


"Don't worry, bro. I eat plenty of fiber."  


Papyrus' expression twisted in confusion for a moment before being abruptly covered with one hand.

"...Doodie jokes, Sans? Really?"

"Heh heh... Sorry, bro. I guess that was pretty _crappy ___of me."

Papyrus' exaggerated groan was music to your ears... if you had any.

You placed your hands on either side of you and pushed up off of the floor to stand on wobbly legs. As much as you liked teasing papyrus with bad jokes, you didn't want to actually upset him.

"I'm up, see?"

"GOOD! I'LL GO ON AHEAD, THEN. MY LATEST PUZZLE STILL NEEDS SOME FINISHING TOUCHES.. I EXPECT YOU TO CALIBRATE YOUR PUZZLES TODAY AS WELL, SANS! ONE CAN NEVER BE TOO PREPARED!!"

"No problemo. I'll be there soon."

Papyrus placed a gloved hand on his chin and eyed you suspiciously for a few more seconds, as if he was deciding whether or not he had adequately reprimanded you.  
He must have, because just as quickly as he had arrived, he was back down the stairs and out the front door, dashing heroically down the road that led out of town.  
You sighed and shook your head with a smile as you picked your usual outfit up off of the floor.

It took another 40 minutes to throw your clothes on, grab some breakfast, slip on your slippers and get out of the house. "Record time", you thought to yourself.  
Plenty of time to take care of one last thing before heading off to your post. Maybe you'd even have some time to take a "break" at Grillby's...  


You shuffled through the layer of freshly fallen snow from last night's blizzard, making your way around the house to the shed out back.  
Checking the shed was perhaps the most important and exciting part of your morning routine. You never knew what you'd find.

Well.... okay, you'd probably find nothing. You usually did.  
But there was always the possibility it wouldn't be nothing. And other than Paps, that possibility was just about the only thing that got you out of bed these days.  


You fumbled with your key as you absentmindedly worked it into the shed's doorknob lock.  
The door creaked open and you yawn drowsily, mimicking the sound. You lean in through the doorway to feel around the wall and flip the light switch, illuminating the shed in obnoxious fluorescent light that causes you to hiss and sheild your eyes with an open palm.

Squinting, you scanned the room quickly as your eyes adjusted. Nothing seemed out of place. Oh well, that's to be expected.  
When you were younger, things would appear pretty frequently. Toys, books, photos...  
You glanced over at the drawer to your left.  
You still didn't remember anything, and likely never would. But you had a basic understanding of what happened. And that was better than nothing.  
All you could do now was continue studying his blueprints, reading his books, recording the anomaly readings, checking the shed... and stay hopeful.  
Yeah, easier said than done.

You laughed breathily at your own pessimism. Comedy is derived from tragedy, afterall.  
And you're the most comedic guy you know.

You quickly caught yourself before your thoughts got any drearier. You stepped back outside and closed the door, twisting the key back out of the doorknob and into your jacket pocket.  
That's more than enough of that for one day. Time to get to work.

-~--~---~***~---~--~-

"Knock-Knock"

Nothing.  
You laid your skull against the cold, stone surface and listened intently.  
You pounded your fist against the door once more, a little louder this time.  
You thought you heard faint shuffling on the other side, and your eyes lit up.

"Knock-Knock."

The shuffling intensified until it sounded like it was right on the other side.  
A soft female voice answered.  
"...Who's There?"

"Yacht."

"Yacht who?"

"Aw, come on, Yacht a know me by now."

A soft chuckle could be heard from the other side.  
Huh. That's not exactly what you were hoping for.  
You may not know this mystery woman's name, but you definitely knew her laugh. A good knock-knock joke never failed to send her into a fit of boisterous cackling. Sometimes you'd even be rewarded with an uncontrollable snort or two... It was possible she didn't get it, but that was hard to believe. It must not have been as good as you thought. Second time's the charm.

"Uh... okay. Knock-knock."

"Who's There?"

"Broken pencil."

"...Broken pencil who." 

You pause for maximum comedic effect..

"...Nevermind. It's pointless."

"....h-heh heh..."

Your grin sagged.  
Okay. You were 110% sure that was gold. You yourself had a hard time keeping your giggles contained in order to deliver the punchline. Something wasn't right.  


You hummed thoughtfully and waited. Typically she'd use this opportunity to take a turn, but no such luck. It seemed apparent that she wasn't going to be making any jokes anytime soon. The tips of your boney fingers clicked together anxiously as an uncomfortable silence slowly grew between you.  


You opened your mouth to break the silence, but your breath caught in your throat and you ended up coughing awkwardly instead. So smooth.  


The shuffling moved against the door and it groaned and bulged slightly outward from her leaning her weight against it. She sighed heavily and you could see a small wisp of breath escape past the crack and into the cold outside air.  
You laid a hand against it and tried again.  


"H-hey there... You feelin' alright..?"

Silence. The atmosphere seemed to thicken and you could feel yourself getting tense.  
When she finally spoke, her voice cracked. She was obviously trying not to cry and doing a terrible job of it. Shit. This isn't what you signed up for.

"C-can I... Ask s-something of you..?"

You looked down at your slippered feet and shifted your weight side to side uncomfortably 

"Uh.. Sure, pal.. What's up?"

"If...If a human ever comes t-through this door... Could you please... _PLEASE_ promise me something..?"

She paused to sniffle quietly and catch her breath.

"Watch over them.. Protect them.."

You struggled to process what you were hearing.  
This was definitely the last thing you were expecting, and you had a feeling it was no random request.  
For crying out loud, a HUMAN? Did she actually see one? Or.. have one..? Wait. Was SHE one?  
Oh man. What have you gotten yourself into? This could really complicate things. Especially considering you and your brother kind of.. work for the royal guard?  
A group whose sole purpose was literally to capture humans and, well, you weren't an idiot. You knew what happened to them once they were turned over to Undyne, but..  


"Oh man... You're... really throwin' me for a loop here, pal..."  


"...W-will....you not..? Please..."

The desperation in her voice made you wince. You felt like she just shot an arrow straight into your soul.

So.. What if she WAS a human?... You didn't know her very well, but you still liked to consider her a friend of sorts. As apathetic as you were at times, you didn't think you were apathetic enough to send a friend to the executioner and still get to sleep at night. And you rather enjoyed your sleep.  
Besides.. someone who genuinely enjoys bad jokes? Human or not, someone like that has a certain integrity that's hard to come by. That's even harder to say no to..

"I uh... Don't really like making promises to be honest... But... Ah geez..." You closed your eyes and exhaled sharply.

In the end, you hardly had a choice at all.

"Yeah, pal. I promise."

She let out a long sigh of relief. "T-Thankyou... Thankyou! Oh my... I couldn't ever thank you enough..."

You forced a casual chuckle and patted the door with your open hand in an odd gesture of reassurance.  
"Hey. What are friends for, right?"

She giggled genuinely this time and just like that, the tense atmosphere was lifted. You smiled as your body relaxed back into your signature slump.  
Both of you spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing against the door and telling jokes like you always did. 

Eventually, it started to get late and you both said your goodbyes. She lingered on her's as if there was more she wanted to say, but must have decided against it.  
The entire walk back to town was spent in your own thoughts, mostly mulling over the unusual promise made at the ruin door. Something about this _whole day __felt unusual.  
You couldn't quite put your phalange on it._

You had that vague sort of anxious feeling like.. nothing was right. Like something dire had happened and you should be doing something about it ASAP. But you couldn't begin to know what it was.  
Oh right, your secret jokebuddy was possibly a human refugee. Yeah. That was probably it.

Your house came into view and you immediately yearned for bed. You'd usually go to Grillby's right about now, but for once, you weren't in the mood. 

Just as you were about to pass the mailboxes, something in your peripheral vision caught your attention.

A faint rectangular glow visible around the perimeter of the shed door.

Oh, God dammit, the light. You had forgotten to turn it off this morning. It's been on all day. You hoped Papyrus hadn't noticed it. He didn't have a spare key to the shed and it would have driven him crazy to not be able to shut it off. You peered over at the front window. The lights inside weren't on, so he must still be out.

You scurried clumsily through the snow towards the shed, trying to follow the trail of footprints you had left earlier this morning.

You took the key out of your jacket pocket and unlocked the door quickly, shoving it open with a dull thud against the inner wall.

The sudden terror you felt in that moment left you breathless. 

It happened so fast, you hardly had time to comprehend the source of your own fear before your right foot slipped forward on the wet tile floor and you toppled backwards, smacking your pelvis hard against the frozen earth. You were operating on pure instinct as you scuttled backwards and ducked behind the shed wall.

You wheezed and held a hand against your aching hipbone.  
"What the fuck" was an understatement.

That wasn't a toy or a candy or a photo or any other happy little mystery keepsake, no. Nuh uh. No way.

You held your breath and turned to cautiously peek around the open door frame. The shed was a fucking mess.  
Or, more specifically, the broken machine in the back was a fucking mess.

You slowly rolled to your hands and knees and crawled forward to survey the damage.

The first thing you noticed was, of course, the copious amounts of grey dust piled in front of the machine. If you had guts, you'd be puking them all over your lap right about now.

There also appeared to be some kind of thick, red goop splattered here and there, some of it smeared grotesquely into the dust and tile grout.

But the most baffling part was that it was all contained within a circular area surrounding the machine.. Even the ash, which positively coated the floor, ended abruptly in a perfectly curved line. It looked almost like someone had taken a round cookie cutter to a piece of reality.

You approached closer and craned your head to look up at the machine from your kneeling position.  
The machine itself seemed for the most part, untouched, but the tarp laid over it was skewed, pulled down to one side. The same thick red goop on the floor was present on the tarp in thick, stringy patter- Letters. Oh dear god, it was letters. Made undecipherable by the billowing of the fabric.

Your knees knocked together a few times as you slowly ease yourself back to a standing position.  
Tiptoeing carefully over the debris, you extend a hand outward, gingerly pinching the edge of the tarp with your thumb and index phalanges.  
You swallow heavily and pull the fabric taut so you can make out the letters. 

The final word was incomplete, grey dust still clinging to the end of the sticky substance trail where a finger had once been. But the phrase was familiar enough that you recognized what it was meant to be. 

And that wasn't the only familiar thing about it.. This was unmistakably your handwriting. A chill ran up your spine as you re-read the message for the 4th time.

**"PROMISES ARE MEANT TO BE BROKEN"**

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is the first fanfiction i've written. Ever.
> 
> Therefore, comments and criticism are EXTREMELY APPRECIATED....  
> Please tell me what a terrible writer I am and how I can be better  
> like, really give it to me. No holding back.  
> I can take it....
> 
> **IN OTHER NEWS: I also sometimes do undertale art requests! I'm uh better at drawing than I am at writing........  
>  So feel free to link me your undertale story and I'll draw my favorite scene from it! 8)**


End file.
